una noche necesitandote
by alma de titan
Summary: Robín se haya dando vueltas sobre su cama preguntándose que le hace falta, pero cierta pelirroja le ayudara a encontrar esa respuesta.


**NOTA: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DC COMICS Y CARTOON NETWORK.**

**LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA.**

**UNA NOCHE NECESITÁNDOTE**

Todo es tan extraño, algo pasa en mi cama, no lo puedo entender, esta sensación sucede cada noche, algo hace falta, el sudor me cubre por completo y no puedo descifrar lo que necesito, -7: 35 pm-, marca el reloj de mi mesa, empieza a llover, algo quiero, pero no sé; me levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua, así despejare mi mente y encontrare lo que hace que esté en insomnio.

Camino despacio, solo llevo un esqueleto gris y una sudadera negra, mi cabello revuelto y no tengo puesta la máscara, no le encuentro necesidad de tenerla puesta, al fin y al cabo estoy prácticamente solo, Chico Bestia está con la patrulla, Cyborg con los titanes del este, Raven en Azarath y Star… ella de seguro está dormida, no la culpo, últimamente no habla conmigo, la he dejado un poco sola, he olvidado nuestras citas, no le he puesto atención, y en estos días de ausencia de nuestros amigos no la he visto por estar concentrado en el trabajo.

Sigo mi camino hasta la cocina, paso lentamente por la puerta de la habitación de mi novia (si es que todavía me considera su novio) para ver si esta despierta, no hay luz alguna, solo sigo mi camino, pero me detengo al escuchar agua

Acerco lentamente mi oído a la puerta para ver si viene de su habitación, así es, suena una pequeña risita seguida de unos cuantos chapoteos, me despego, toco levemente las letras de la puerta que forman su nombre, necesito verla aunque sea por un instante, no me resisto y entro levemente, tratando de no interrumpir algo importante

Al entrar todo se encuentra vacío, sobre la cama solo se haya una pequeña pijama, todo está limpio, sobre el nochero veo un marco con una fotografía de ella y yo en la rueda de la fortuna, me acerco y la tomo con suavidad, es tan hermosa, su sonrisa, su cabello rojo, sus esmeraldas, ¡todo!, ¿Qué podría ser más hermoso que ella?; deposito con suavidad el objeto, respiro profundamente, grabo en mi mente el aroma a primavera que esta empringado en el aire, sonrió de lado, y noto luz que sale del cuarto de baño, no me atrevo a acercarme, no quiero incomodarla, de seguro está tomando una ducha, me quiero ir, pero algo impide que me vaya así, que sin dudarlo abro la puerta, y allí la encuentro sumergida en el agua de la tina, me corazón se acelera al verla allí, no deseo que muera, y mucho menos mientras la cuido

Corro hasta donde ella, la tomo de los hombros para sacarla de la tina, pero en eso abre los ojos y me mira aterrada, me quedo estático, saca su cabeza del agua y me mira, se cubre el pecho con las manos, trago saliva, se sienta pero sin dejar de cubrirse

-¿Robín?- pregunta confundida

-Star… yo…- no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo explicarle mi llegada a su baño

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo… creí que te estabas ahogando, me asuste, algo me decía que viniera, que te mirara, yo… lamento haber entrado sin tu consentimiento-

-Descuida- besa mi mejilla con suavidad y me abraza, le devuelvo el gesto, su abrazo era cálido y lleno de vida, me separo de ella levemente y veo en su rostro dibujada una pequeña sonrisa

Tomo la tolla que está a mi lado, le seco la cara, se ve tan preciosa, me acerco a sus labios y la beso lentamente, no me estruja ni me evade, me acepta, me toma la cara con sus delgados y fríos dedos, pero sus labios, esos labios me estaban llevando al cielo, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento, mi cuerpo empieza a sentir algo de calor, me separo, tomo la toalla, ella se levanta, la cubro con esta y comienzo a besar su cuello, la cargo y la llevo a la cama, solo para "besarla mejor"

Al llegar allí, la recuesto con mucha suavidad, me quito el esqueleto, la reparo con detalle, la beso con furia y desesperación, me quito el pantalón y mis labios empiezan a bajar, para poder recorrer cada centímetro de ella; me deshago de la ropa interior, quedo completamente desnudo, pegado a su figura, no puedo dejar de jugar con sus labios, son tan sabrosos, tan tiernos, no quiero dejarla, allí con las ganas de algo, pero tampoco quiero continuar con esta acción, no me parece correcto, no, es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-

-No quiero hacer esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero lastimarte-

-Claro que no lo harás- me abraza por la espalda, yo solo tomo uno de sus brazos, volteo y la veo a los ojos –Pero si no quieres no lo hagas, pero por favor no me dejes sola como siempre-

Sonrió, la beso y sin separarme la recuesto, tomo uno de sus mechones y lo coloco atrás de su oreja, tomo la cobija y nos cubrimos con esta, la abrazo por la espalda, me besa suavemente la mejilla para luego ir a dormir, mi corazón late al mil, su inocencia me sorprende, su dulzura me enloquece, pero todo ella me domina, ¿Qué más podría hacer yo sin ella?; beso su cabeza, sonrió satisfecho y me duermo, sin antes estrecharla más a mi cuerpo.

**¡Hola mis pequeños lectores!, tiempos sin hablarnos, si ya sé lo que pensaran, ¿Dónde diablos ha estado esta muchacha?, ¿acaso se ha olvidado de nosotros?, claro que no me he olvidado de ustedes, pero el tiempo no me ha dado para seguir escribiendo, he estado pendiente de las tareas y de otras cosillas, pero en fin, aquí les dejo este one-shot, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Acepto comentarios de todo tipo.**

**Les deseo lo mejor: Alma de Titán. 3**


End file.
